Things We'll Hope To Forget
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: It was meant to be a nice road trip, but they ended up learning things about their friends that they'd rather forget. Mostly SasuNaru mentions of other couplings. Full summary inside.


Things We'll Hope To Forget 

Full Summary [because the stupid thing only gives you so much space to type one out...- Five friends; Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto, all take a road trip on their summer vacation. All of rookie nine was invited, but everyone else had taken up summer jobs, or had other commitments. This road trip will teach everyone to look underneath the underneath, because these five people are going to learn things about their friends that they'll hope to soon forget.

Disclaimer- Well... I got a Naruto Konoha Leaf Headband for Christmas. Does that count?

* * *

**Chapter One- On The Road To...Wherever**

"Five friends take a road trip to no where in paticular. More of their friends were supposed to come along with them, but the chains of summer jobs and other commitments wouldn't allow them that freedom.

"The trip began way too early of the unheard of hour of six am on a Friday. Ignoring the concept of time, everyone piled into the car. The trip started off on a promising note. An off-key one mind you, but still promising.

"The group participated in a Kum Bai Yah, which was fairly disturbing, but still a lot of fun. Sasuke even sang along too, which was surprising. He was probably the only one that could carry a tune. That's not much of a shock though is it? He's good at everything he do- Ow! What the hell?!"

"Kiba shut up! Why are you commentating?!" Ino had thrown her hairbrush at him. She wished she would have had something more damaging, but her hairbrush was all she currently had at her disposal.

The dog lover was rubbing the sore spot on his head, wincing slightly. "It was too quiet, and it was bothering me, so therefore I dealt with the problem." At the look Ino was giving him, he ended up folding his arms across his chest, pouting childishly. "Well _sorry_ for trying to lighten the mood!"

Ino had been ignoring Kiba and turned around in her seat. "Even though Kiba _is_ an idiot, he's right. It has been unusually quiet for the past hour. Has the other idiot died on us or something?" She poked Naruto on the knee. Ino would have pinched his whiskered cheeks, but the seatbelt she was wearing only allowed her so much movement.

Kiba, who had been sitting next to Naruto, poked him in the side. The blond squirmed away, moving closer to Sasuke, who sat on his other side. Other than that, Naruto remained as stoic as he'd been for the past hour.

Saske blinked a couple of times. A silent Naruto just doesn't make any sense at all! In fact, 'Naruto', and 'silent' don't even belong in the same sentence unless you put 'is not' inbetween them. The raven narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his lips. He turned a little bit in his seat, leaning a little bit over Naruto as he did so. "Kiba, Naruto is _very_ ticklish. Shall we?"

The brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sasuke was seriously suggesting such a thing? Well how in the hell was he supposed to pass up such an opportunity like this? Kiba nodded to Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head frantically, making a wide array of hand gestures, hoping that the two would atleast understand one of them.

Apparantly they didn't because they began to mercilessly tickly Naruto on his sides. The blond began to squirm a lot, yet it did nothing to stop this torture. Strangled giggle moans escaped him. Naruto pinched his nose and covered his mouth in a poor attempt to keep them in.

A few more seconds passed and Naruto just couldn't take the onslaught of tickles anymore. He began to cackle madly. It was only then that his supposed 'friends' stopped tickling him.

"SAaaAAaakura! Have mercy! That wasn't fair!" Naruto was being whiney, and he knew it too. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Aww Naruto you knucklehead! You were doing so good so far! And to think you only had to last untill our next rest stop! We take them so often, and I actually thought you could pull it off!"

"But Sakura! Sasuke... Kiba... tickling... Oh come on! It was uncalled for!"

Sakura smirked, wanting to see Naruto's expression, but she kept her eyes on the road. Being the designated driver made her feel as if she was responsible for everyone in the car, atleast while they were all inside of it. Whatever happened outside of it wasn't any of her buisness. "Oh but Naruto, we had a deal didn't we? You gave me your _word_, and you couldn't possibly break that now could you?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that he would have to go through with his end of the deal. With his personal policy, there was no way he could be able to back out now!

Sasuke and Kiba shared a look. Somehow they were getting the feeling that they were missing something important.

"Umm Sakura?" Kiba watched the pink haired one closely. That woman looked positively estatic about something, and it was becoming just a bit creepy. He was watching to make sure that his well being wouldn't be impaired with this... _happy_ Sakura.

Sakura went into fits of giggles. "Haha! That's right! You don't even know! Hahahahaha!" She shook her head, laughing a few more times before sobering up a bit.

"Haha well you see, the reason Naruto has been so quiet for so long is that we made a bet."

"Ah so that's why I don't have a headache..." Sasuke scratched his chin thoughtfully while Naruto shot him a glare.

"When we were all back at the last gas station, I cornered Naruto and bet him that he wouldn't be able to remain quiet long enough to reach the next pit stop. I really didn't think that he would last as long as he had though. I'm impressed!"

"So does that mean I won't have to do that one thing you said I had to do if I lost?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto through the rearview mirror. The blond looked so hopeful! Hehe time to crush his little dream. "Not a chance!"

Kiba almost felt sorry for Naruto. The other had looked a bit sad, as if doing whatever he was supposed to do was going to kill him or something.

"So Sakura, what exactly does Naruto have to do? He almost looks _scared_!" Ino tilted her head to one side, blue eyes shining with pure curiousity.

"Why spoil the surprise? Though I'm sure Sasuke will tell us all about it later."

Naruto buried his head in his hands. This weekend was going to be the longest weekend in the history of weekends!

* * *

Authors Notes- Alrighty then. Chapter two is halfway done, but it's going to be hard for me to write the next part. It's one of those things that you have to be in the mood to write because if you force it, it won't come out the way you want it to. Whatever. Here's a teaser.

**Chapter Two- Naruto's End of the Deal**

Naruto tugged his tugged his tee shirt off and threw it off somewhere to the side. "Mmm Sasuke... When I think of you... I just get so _hot_ and _bothered_..." His blue eyes were half lidded, filled with an essence of lust. His tone almost sounded pleading. Sasuke, who had been leaning against the wall on his bed, was suddenly trapped under Naruto, who held his hands against the wall, preventing any chance of escape. "So what do you plan on doing about that Sasuke?"


End file.
